


A Warehouse Meetup (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Action, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A Story Request that is a sequel to A Marketplace Meetup. This time, Jake and Merrick finally get to find their target, the female wolf Roxy, that they were searching for. Of course, things do not go according to plan, including when one of them is not what they seemed to be and have different plans on what to do with Roxy. (This was Requested by Shadow_Darkclaw, with Merrick also belonging to him. Jake also belongs to KingdomOfKitten.)





	A Warehouse Meetup (Story Request)

“This is some good shit Roxy. Real good shit.” A male buffalo stated while being face first into a bowl of noodles and chicken. The buffalo was not alone tho. Around him was a couple of other mammals all starting to eat their meals with the wolf girl, Roxy, eating her cheesy rice chicken. This group of six were sitting in a different set of chairs. Some wooden, some recliners, some even lawn chairs. The table being of a ping pong table set with the net still attached to it.

“You weren’t followed?” A jackrabbit questioned as he looked over at the wolf Roxy.

“Of course not.” She said with a cocky tone. “I shifted into a hippo milf who was getting food for her kids.”

A tiger looked over to her. “Well thanks for getting us food mom.”

“No problem sweetie. Anything for my big boys!” Roxy played along with the charade while taking a piece of the chicken with a fork and placing it into her mouth, beginning to chew while doing a slight nod of satisfaction of how good it tasted.

The honey badger with a mercenary getup was eating his dumplings while getting to look over at a map that he had laid out for himself to read. The last mammal of the group, a boar, was looking over and pointing out and either agree or disagree with the honey badger. 

The two were thinking of where to roam to next by the sunlight of the morning. Bickering to try to sway the other of which seemed like a perfect location to go to. Either the town farthest from the city or over at the neighborhood over by the hills. Both were good choices of hiding out, but still the cons were the travel and if the place seemed decent enough to stay in.

Of course, Roxy had no idea of where to go. The wolf just was all willing to go along to whatever they had in mind. She finished her chewing and looked over at the arguing mammals.

“Guys. I don’t care what we go to. Either one is better than in this crummy warehouse.” She was right. Anything beated the empty warehouse that appeared to have nothing but bricks and metals with conveyor belts and machinery all around. 

“I know, but the town is stacked with supplies. Plus there is a big barn that seems empty.” The honey badger seemed to be more into the nature of civilization that teemed with life rather than some quiet neighborhood.

“True, but the neighborhood is quicker in route, and I spotted an abandoned house that looks livable enough for us all.” The boar made a good point, since he always was playing the safety card, but also was the fact that the less people there in the area the better, which also is a good pro to add.

The buffalo gets up from the chair, stating he was going to take a piss break before they all could take a vote on it. He goes to the backdoor and opens it, walking out as a zipping sound was heard before he closed the door. From there, the others continued.

The jackrabbit started to scratch his head behind his ears. “So...what would happen if this barn in the town is inhabited?”

Roxy takes another bite of her meal. “Well, we will kill the people who live there and bury them behind the back of the barn. We did it here with those crazed druggies.” She says with a mouthful of food.

The boar rolls his eyes. “We can save the trouble and go to the house. Trust me, it looks sick. Plus the neighborhood has some good stores close by.”

The tiger looked on at his phone. “Well we gotta pick something. We need to get some sleep soon. We gotta pack and leave early in the morning afterall”

“Oh don’t worry, I was able to pack the stuff in our cars.” The jackrabbit smiled to himself. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“That’s one hassle down.” The wolf took a drink from her cup. “Now the issue to handle is where to go.”

The honey badger calls out to the buffalo to warn him the voting was about to begin. He got no response from the outside. After a good set of seconds of waiting, he calls out to the mammal again. Still nothing. Not even a quite literal zip.

“Is he ok?” The boar questioned, being ready to go out to check up on his pal.

“Yeah. You know that dude pisses out more water than a dam releases water.” The tiger says in the middle of chewing and swallowing. Another noise joins in. The sound of the door opening. “See? Told you th-” A dar gets shot into the tigers neck. Getting a blasted shock that made him shake and spasming off of the chair as he fell to the floor face first.

Then the boar gets the shocking dart on his body. Then the honey badger. The jackrabbit tried to pull out his pistol but was no match from the dart to the face. All of the mammals were hit and getting volts into their body. Shocking them until they fall down and pass out cold on the even colder flooring. Roxy was able to pull out her heavily modified laser pistol and aim her sights on the target. The target being a white and tanned tabby cat with a submachine gun equipped with a bolt magazine.

“Drop the gun Roxy. We ain’t going to hurt you.” Jake said to try to calm down the situation.

“Like hell you are! Look what you did to my friends!”

“They are just knocked out cold. I didn’t think anyone was here until that buffalo came out.”

“Well I should shoot you and...whoever else you brought along with you.”

“I’m his plus one.” Coming out of the doorway was the tall companion of the tabby. The big bad wolf Merrick with his right hand having to hold a regular pistol and starting to take aim at the other wolf.

The eyes of Roxy changed in seconds. From the hunger of blood to kill the ones who harmed her friends, to now an almost scared pup who saw a monster of an urban legend appear right before her very eyes. Her eyes were going in a panicking back and forth movement to keep an eye on the two. Yet she seemed shocked up by this mammal.

But her attitude started to change. Her eyes were almost turning into anger. Squinting halfway as she was looking over at the wolf beside the cat. She seemed ready to have her finger pull the trigger at the vest and shirt wearing mammal without even a second thought. Jake took notice of this, making sure he was ready to open fire if he had to.

“So. I take it you have a bit of a history?” Jake was attempting to halt any action that could commence if any more staring and any more silence were added in. 

It worked to his advantage. “You can say that.” Merrick says, either going along with the tabbys plan or was telling the truth just because.

The female wolf growled at him. Showing her bare teeth as a sign that someone is close to getting attacked. Jake and Merrick prayed they wouldn’t get to see her rage. Jake tries to get her to put the gun down, accept the capture, and have her returned to her parents.

Of course, she was not accepting it. “YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME TO THOSE FREAKS!”

Merrick then moved a step forward. The blaster Roxy had was now aimed at the wolf. She warned him to not move a single step. Not even a smudge of a move or else she would shoot at him. Merrick accepted the offer to not lose his fur and life to those lasers. But still, he had the 9mm pistol aimed at her. He wasn’t phased in the slightest by her threats.

“You’re right. You won’t be taken to them.” His thumb cocked the hammer back. His eyes not letting go of her. 

Jake started to take a gander over at his partner. “Uhh. Merrick. What are you doing dude?”

“I’ll tell you what he wants to do.” Roxy butted in the conversation. “He wants to kill me. He is one of those ‘Peace Keeper’ fellas! Haters of technology that are deemed dangerous.”

Jake kept his posure, while still keeping check with his partner he met for only three days. “Merrick. Is this true man?”

Merrick said nothing. Only having his gun aimed and being ready to fire at this wolf. Again, Jake started to speak up with the same question. The male wolf didn’t want the tabby to keep repeating the question. So he had to give in to his demand.

“Yes.” Jake felt stunned hearing that. He was looking for this girl, this big bounty, all just to kill her? What could be worth more than cash? Big green dollar signs were right in his path and he wanted to put her down?

Jake was confused by it all. He thought he met another bounty hunter. “Why on earth would you kill her? She is worth millions!”

Merrick sighed “That may be true, but she is something nobody should have in their hands. She is too dangerous”

“Then what is she huh? Some smart tech geek? A cyborg that shifts into anyone to hide? Some assassin robot rouge?”

“No...she is a weapon of mass destruction.”

Roxy started to feel the need to run. Yet where could she go? The closest exit was blocked by those two mercs who were after her. She could try to take a shot at one and get to running, but what would happen if she didn’t make it? Would she let the cat take and capture her or let the wolf kill and destroy her? She was in a situation that meant there was no clear winner here. It had to be one or the other.

Of course, the two bickered as she was thinking of her next move. Jake felt almost betrayed knowing that his partner had different ideas on why he wanted to find her. He kept asking him why he would throw away the money? Merrick wanted no cash for this job. It was all to protect the world from this weapon. To protect the future and prevent other mammal made weaponry only built to become more dangerous than a nuclear bomb. These robotic weapons were made to sell to militaries or even worser higher ups that would want these creations for their personal greed.

Merrick believed he was doing the right thing by destroying her. To halt all of this and make sure she could never be built again. It was the only way and the only thing to do. He was ready to fire. To end the beginning of Roxy’s reign of terror. Of course, he was able to hear the smg was now pointed in his direction. Jake didn’t want to lose this reward.

“You can’t do this Merrick. I need that money badly.” Jake sounded all too serious. He didn’t want his one chance of earning big bucks to be gone forever.

“So you would just give it to them? Let her live and take a huge risk on letting the world die by her hands?” Merrick paid no attention and only kept his eyes on this wolf.

“I want to escape my own hell. I don’t want to keep being a mercenary you know. I wanna get out of this!” Jake said with his grip holding the underbarrel tightening. “No more hunting. No more killing. No more capturing. No more fearing for my life!”

“Then come with me then.” Merrick was wanting to go to the peace route and have a diplomatic solution. “We can keep you safe and you can work towards the greater good. No payment necessary.” 

“I can’t trust no one...even you. I thought we were starting to bond and have a good friendship! I offered you pizza! I SPENT PIZZA ON YOU!”

“And it was delicious, but I still have a job to do. Either you become my friend and help me and, if you want, I can help you escape the merc life, or you become my enemy and I would have to fight you to destroy this weapon.”

Silence had returned to the three. Roxy just looked for anything she could find to aid her escape. Her eyes looked up, down, side to side, but nothing was of reach that could save her. Maybe a good speech could ease the attention or at the very least, get to persuade them to let her go. Seemed impossible, but worth a shot.

“Look. How about I decide what I would want huh? I am the target after all. Don’t I have a right to decide whether I want to be captured or killed?” Roxy made a somewhat good point. They look a glance over to the android wolf before looking back into each other.

“You think this seems like a good idea?” Merrick asked the tabby while the arm seems to not even look tired from holding and pointing the pistol at her head. 

Jake pondered with an answer starting to come up in his head. “Well...we shall see what she wants. If we have to fight each other then so be it. This is a life or death situation for her after all.”

The male wolf groaned. He didn’t want to participate in these childish games and get the mission over with. But, if it meant that he could prevent any carnage and not let things get out of hand, then so be it. 

“Fine...but no matter what she picks, we can not intervene in any way.” Merrick adds the rule with Jake nodding in agreement.

Jake started to look over to the female wolf. Seeing that she was keeping her finger on the trigger and not letting the gun go down. They couldn’t keep going with this standoff. It was time to bring some peace. He started to slightly lower his gun to initiate the offer of ceasefire.

“Look...on the count of three, we will lower out guns and you can pick which path you cross in. Fair?”

Roxy had no other options other than that. She didn’t want this three way tango to end with bullet and laser holes on two or all three of them. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

“One...Two...Three.” 

Everyone did the countdown until it was time to lower the guns and settle things. All three of them lowered down their weapons and decided to look at each other. Trusting that they would follow along and not cause a ruckus. 

“Well.” Jake looked over at Roxy. “What will it be? Return to your ‘family’ or let him end you.”

“There is no way I could talk you guys out of it?” Roxy was met with shaking heads from the mammals.

“Nope. Either I end you or he takes you.” Merrick says with Roxy now looking at them. She seemed to study them. Seeing if there really was a third option in the table.

Roxy thought of one last question before she could consider the answer. “How the hell could I trust you guys won’t fight over me? Like if I choose to die, that tabby might just end up shooting you and taking me.”

Merrick couldn’t deny it. It was a pretty good hypothetical question that might as well just be a reality of what could happen. Jake looked over to the wolf companion, seeming to be almost offended by Roxy’s words. He then looked back at her with an almost angered look on his face.

“I may be ruthless at times when it comes to my targets, but I don’t back down from my word. I’m not some lowlife.” Jake took a breath and kept his composure. “So, go ahead. Pick the answer.”

Roxy did have a tough one. Live or die. Enslavement or a grave. A free mammal or a shell of a corpse. This wolf had to think of what to pick and fast. Who knows how much time it would take. She noticed the taller wolf was seeming to be running out of patience. She could feel the need inside of him to finish his job and get it over with. She had a hidden time limit that was closer to hitting zero. She made a choice.

“I’ll go with the cat.”

Jake started to smile. Almost seeming to gasp for air. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to get paid big bucks after all. He was going to be free of the life of a mercenary. He looked over at Merrick. He seemed down. Defeated. The world was now going to be at risk and he could have ended it right here, right now.

“I’m sorry big guy. I just...I need the money. I want to be free and go to a place I know and trust to keep me safe...even if it meant the world would end. I can handle anything, I am a mercenary after all.”

Merrick looked over to the tabby. “You are a fool...but I do hope you know what you are-” The handle of Roxy’s pistol hits the side of Merricks muzzle, forcing him to walk back and hold his snout with his hands as the laser firearm and pistol drop to the floor. The bullet from the handgun discharging and hitting through the thin metal sheet.

With quick cat reflexes Jake takes the aim at Roxy. What he got a view of was her fist closing in towards his face. He was hit with brute strength to his cheek. He backed up but was not down yet. As Merrick started to gain his focus while ignoring the bloody nose he was enduring, he watched as Jake was trying to fire the shock bolts but couldn’t get a hit on her due to her quick agility of dodge and weave. A sucker punch knocked him back and made him fall onto a bunch of wooden crates that break from his weights.

The wolf called out to get her attention. Merrick’s purple stone lighted up in a flash. He was ready to take a swing with his super strength building in his body. Roxy started to take her fist and swing back. The two fists swung and collided into each other. The result being that both of them slide back on their paws from a good two feet due to how their strength was apparently evenly matched. 

Roxy looked at her fist to see a small scratch but nothing more serious. The same being said for Merrick. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Titanium exo bones. Not even tank shells could halt me.” Roxy said with confidence while puzzling over Merrick's abilities. 

Merrick was more stunned than surprised. She really was a dangerous weapon. “What the hell are you…?”

They both started to walk towards each other. Being ready to fight again with clenching fists and low growls in between. “I can ask you the same thing and your glowy stones.”

“We can say we are complicated to the world.”

“I can agree...but I will leave here alive.” She runs to him as he stops and puts both fists up.

Merrick took a breath as she was a step closer to him. “That I will not agree on.” She swings but he dodges his head in the knick of time. 

He gave her a jab to the non-existent ribs to which Roxy flinched which she returned a hit and did a punch to the male wolf’s shoulder. It was a good hit that Merrick knew would show up as a big bruise when this was over. Merrick then started a twirl kick to do a more tough damage to her. She was able to block it by having her arm hit against his ankle from getting inches to her face.

She moved the leg away as she started to kick forward to his stomach which got him to step back. As she got close to do some punches to his head, she was stopped by his palms that blocked the fists. He was able to counter it, getting to throw some punches by her neck and face and chest. She growled loudly. Her green eyes emitting a dark red tint to it. There she started to go faster with her punches. Merrick was blocking as much as he could but still was getting a few blows to his body. Every punch, every kick, every headbutt. She wasn’t going to back down from it.

It ended though, with Roxy taking a final chance of an attack. She did a small jump with her two paws moving up and kicking forward, right onto the stomach and chest of Merrick. He fell hard onto another set of strange familiar crates like his partner did. Roxy fell on her rear end, avoiding sitting on her tail in the process, with her emerging the victor of this battle. She started to get up. Her mind raced. She had to leave. This was too dangerous for her. She quietly apologized to her friends that she was leaving behind as she had no time. Those two mammals would wake up any moment. She had to leave now and quickly. Before she could leave, Merrick was barely conscious on the floor, trying to reach out to her. Roxy didn’t want this to happen. She was not a destructive weapon. She wanted a life.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t ask to be like this...goodbye Merrick.”


End file.
